Earthbending or Dancing?
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: Toph decides to teach Aang a few things about Earthbending, but when it begins to evolve into ballroom dancing... are the two really practicing Earthbending at this point? Taang (Aang x Toph)
DISCLAIMER TIME! I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, which belongs to Nickelodeon!

Okay, here is the next Nicktoons one-shot... which is going to be based on the famous cartoon, 'Avatar'! I should probably mention right now that I am NOT an Avatar: The Last Airbender fan. Let me explain. I thought the show was okay, but overrated. Don't get me wrong, I DO see the appeal of the show, and I think it's pretty nice to have the possibilities of a fanbase... heck, I can guiltily say that I'm a casual Zutara reader. BUT... and this is a big but... I just didn't get into Avatar as much as I did past Nicktoons. But hey, I'm still going to write a one-shot about it, and here we go, starring everybody's favorite Earthbender... Toph! Well, anyway, hope you guys enjoy the fic!

* * *

Somewhere, deep in the forest, a young blind girl in a green outfit and raven hair was seen meditating as she took a deep breath. She sighed as she opened her eyes a bit. Even though this girl was blind, she knew exactly what was going on without even needing to see anything...

Of course, she heard footsteps and knew who they were from. "About time, twinkle-toes."

The young boy in an orange outfit, a bald head with an arrow tattooed on it, frowned as he looked at Toph. "How did you guess?"

"I felt you coming." Toph gave a smile. "Now, would you like to learn more about Earthbending?"

Aang gave a smile as he sat down across from her. "I'm ready to learn, Toph."

"You better listen good, then." Toph said as she got up from the ground. "Now, I know that the earth and ground may be stable, Aang, but in certain ways, it really isn't."

"It's not?" Aang asked as he followed Toph.

Toph shook her head. "Indeed. When Earthbenders are formed, usually they learn how to move the Earth in their own... stylish way."

"Style? I just thought Earthbenders just move the Earth making huge cliffs appear right from under their feet and causing earthquakes." Aang said out of curiosity.

"Yes, normally they do, twinkle-toes, but let me explain." Toph said as she twirled around and stomped her feet to cause a cliff. "Did you see the way I twirled around? It's how you bend in style."

Aang frowned a bit as he said, "I don't know... I just imagine a lot of Earthbenders dancing around foolishly, lifting a small rock using telekinesis, and throwing it at somebody."

Toph just laughed. "Oh come on, what type of Earthbenders would ACTUALLY do something THAT dumb?"

Aang paused, then laughed. "Yeah, you're probably right. We're talking 'EARTHBENDERS', not 'ballerinas with telekinesis powers'!"

"I know!" Toph laughed... then coughed. "But my point still stands. Even though we fight... we still have to battle... you just have to find your... stylish way to do it..."

"Do I really have to dance?" Aang questioned out of mere curiosity.

"It's either that, or you don't learn the secrets of Earthbending." Toph said, crossing her arms.

Aang smiled nervously as he decided to get up. "Have you... ever danced with anyone when you learned Earthbending on your own?"

"...only a couple of times... it wasn't anything serious, though, it was more of a... rock I was practice dancing with..." Toph admitted, looking down.

"So... have you ever danced with a human before?" Aang raised an eyebrow.

"Well... no..." Toph said. "Wait. Aang, are you implying that you'd like to dance... with me?"

"If it's for Earthbending... I am willing to learn anything." Aang smiled as he took Toph by the hand and waist.

"Oh... well..." Toph blushed a bit as she decided to move with Aang. "I guess this will be a learning experience for both of us..."

"Yeah..." Aang said as he and Toph started to move around, ballroom dancing a bit as they started dancing. Aang looked at Toph's eyes and noted how sweet they looked. They may have had a bit of a dull look on them, but Aang was okay with it. Toph may have been a tough teacher, but he knew that Toph can be a sweet girl if she needed to be.

Toph felt pretty happy as she danced with Aang. She wasn't quite sure how to feel about what was going on... but when she felt Aang dancing with her, Toph did admit, he was a little bit clumsy... but she didn't blame him, after all, he was just a kid... even she admitted herself that she was a kid herself, she knew she was dancing clumsily as well. But she knew that practice makes perfect, and she felt pretty honored just making the last airbender her student. She smiled as she wondered for the first time in her life, what Aang's face truly looked like.

* * *

"Aang and Toph have been training for like, a couple hours now! Shouldn't they have been back by now?" Sokka complained as he and Katara were running in the forest.

"This could be serious! What if they got captured by the Fire Nation!" Katara said, worried.

"Come on, with Toph, she's tough! I'm sure she and Aang will be fine!" Sokka gave a smile... as it started to wilt. "Well, I hope they are..."

As Katara and Sokka started running, Katara sighed as she said, "I am so worried for Aang! I hope he isn't hurt!"

Sokka looked to his left and stopped as he started to watch. "Uh... hey, Katara, I don't think you'll have to worry about Aang being hurt."

"Did you find him?" Katara said, running towards Sokka.

"Look..." Sokka said, pointing his finger towards the area. Katara turned as she and Sokka stared at a pretty interesting sight.

Aang and Toph were still looking at each other, ballroom dancing with each other as Aang was whispering something in her ear.

"How am I doing so far?" Aang asked.

"Your dancing's a little clumsy, but you'll get it..." Toph whispered back.

"Should we stop?" Aang asked.

Toph shook her head as she sighed, "Just a couple more minutes, if we don't get it at that time... we can stop for the day."

From nearby the bushes, Sokka gave a smile. "Heh, looks like Aang found himself a new girlfriend."

Katara merely hit his arm as she gave a chuckle. "Yeah, those two look pretty cute when they dance. Let's leave them be... for a while. They know where to find us."

Sokka gave a little nod as he and Katara went back to the campsite where they had set up. Though the question remained on their minds... were Aang and Toph really dancing together to practice Earthbending... or have they started to become a couple?

* * *

And, thus, we end our one-shot here! Yeah, it was more of a Taang (Aang x Toph) story, but I thought it was okay. For someone who is a casual watcher of the show, I think it was okay. Hope you guys still enjoyed this one, another Nicktoons one-shot will be on the way soon! Anyway, thank you all for reading, and have a great day!


End file.
